A New Love
by babygirl2311
Summary: Gwen and Duncan have been thinking about eachother alot lately...    rated K plus just in case  CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Break up

hey wassup

a long fic about gwen and duncan each from there views each chap

ok kool here we go

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V

It's raining outside. I go over to the window and smell the fragrance of newly fallen rain.

I watch as the water slides off the roof and falls gently on the ground 2 meters from my window.

I open it wider so I can sit on the window sill and stare out into the rain and think...about Duncan.

Yes, Duncan lately he's all I can think about is him.

I know I'm still with Trent (even though I'm **trying** to break up with him) but all I can think about is Duncan.

With his wicked, green Mohawk and cute face. Oh shit did I just say cute about Duncan? Am I falling for him?

My thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell. I get excited hoping that it's Duncan.

As I open the door my heart beats faster, getting louder every thump. I see who it is and...it's Trent.

I've got to break up with him NOW! It's just so hard, I mean the opportunity never comes up and when it does it always gets ruined.

"Hey Gwen" he says and puts his arm around me. This is it, I _**WILL**_ break up with him.

"Hey Trent I've been thinking,"

"'Bout what?"

"About us,"

"Yeah, we're great hey, whenever I'm with you I just feel so happy!"

See! Opportunity comes, opportunity goes. But wait, I WILL do this!

"NO! Trent, no." I said quieting down a little. "It's just not working and I think we should break up!"

YES! YES! YES! I DID IT! I BROKE UP WITH TRENT! I looked back over to him to see his reaction. At first he looked confused, then he looked like he was going to cry. But then the strangest thing happened, he started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! You nearly had me there Gwen, for a second I thought you were actually serious!"

Oh gosh, how come he never believes me, he hasn't noticed that I wasn't laughing, he hasn't noticed I always tried to get away from him, he hasn't even noticed I'm still in my pajamas! He is SO clueless!

"Trent, I'm **serious!**" I exclaimed putting extra emphasis on the word 'serious' and pushing him away. Suddenly he understood. He got up and made his way to the door. He was crying! Gosh, now I feel guilty.

"Oh, bye Gwen I guess I'll see you arou-" he choked on the last word. "Around." he repeated hoarsely.

"Yeah..." I whispered softly. As soon as he was out the door I felt so relieved, finally I was single again. But I hoped not for long. I went back to my room.

* * *

awwww heartbreak for trent

lolz SUCK ON THAT!

R&R


	2. Juvie

ok so i've added a bit so now Duncan has won the money

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V

OK, so I'm sitting in juvie. BIG DEAL! I mean it wasn't my fault the fireworks went sideways instead of up, it's the instructions fault for not being more precise!

I'll start from the start. My mum told me I could help dad with the fireworks this year, but she also said that I had to wait for dad to help me practise.

Since dad was always out I had NO time to practise.

So when they went out for a week and left me home, I had the perfect chance.

VOILA! Boom, bam, bing, bong. Fireworks are going everywhere through the town.

That's how I ended up here. I didn't want the police to tell my parents so they had to call up someone else.

They won't tell me who it is though. To tell you the truth, I'm kind of, well **really **hoping it's... Gwen! Gwen, she's so hot and that teal-blue and black hair of hers is so cool.

Her pale skin is so beautiful and her smile is... GLAMOUROUS!

I daydream about her, even when I'm with Courtney. I hear a voice, I hope it's Gwen.

They come closer and closer. I start to recognize the voices. It isn't Gwen. It's Courtney. I feel disappointed. The guard let's me out.

Courtney starts going on about how she was doing something. I don't listen.

I just walk out to the expensive car I bought her and wait for her to come. She's driving, but I know where we're going.

She does this every time she bails me. She goes and teases Gwen.

* * *

i'm AUS so i spell glamourous with a U


	3. Dear Diary

hey hope you like this chapter, BYE!

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V

_We're dancing under the moonlight. He's in a black tux and I'm in a beautiful black gown. Suddenly Duncan stops and gazes into my eyes. He holds me tight and bends down, reaching for me. I close my eyes and wait for our lips to touch._

**DING! DONG!**

"Crap!" I whisper as I open my eyes, "just another dream!" I get up and make my way to my front door. What the hell is going on, two visitors in one day. I hear voices arguing. Make that **three** visitors in one day. Wait, two people, outside my door... it must be... DAMN! Not this again. Courtney's come to show off Duncan again. At least Duncan's here. I open the door and let them in. I can't believe she thinks I'm trying to steal him! I just want to yell at her "COURTNEY! I'M NOT TRYING TO STEAL HIM STOP COMING BY MY HOUSE AND SAYING HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HIM THAT YOU **ALWAYS** BAIL HIM OUTTA JUVIE!" but, of course, I won't. They sit down on the big couch and I make myself comfortable on the smaller one. She starts her usual talk. About how she's so good for him. They haven't noticed that I'm in my pajamas either. They also haven't noticed that I'm not listening, I was just staring out the window into emptiness. They finally went and ended the torture. Once I heard the $100,000 dollar car driving away I picked up my diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Courtney just came by for the regular torture. Duncan didn't seem so... how can I put it, involved with the conversation and kept glancing over at me like he was worried. Or, maybe, I just wished he look concerned. It was probably just my imagination. Still, he really did keep glancing at me and once I caught him. He quickly looked away but I still saw him. Oh well, I have to go I have another visitor. Bye!

* * *

**_R&R


	4. Break up 2

HMMMMMM

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V

As we were driving, I wondered what Gwen was thinking. I can tell she hates it when we come over, and Courtney doesn't help that much either.

Over the past few weeks, I haven't been feeling that spark that we used to have.

I think I have to end our relationship. But, how? She's a god persuader so I can't tell her. I was thinking so hard I didn't even notice we were already there.

"Duncan! HURRY UP!" Courtney shouted in my ear. I quickly got out and made my way to the door.

When Gwen let us in I noticed she was still in her pajamas. As Courtney bragged I saw that Gwen was being very distant.

She caught me looking at her once. It was a bit embarrassing. Once she looked very angry, she looked at Courtney then.

I wasn't listening to Courtney at all today, so when she said it was time to go, I almost didn't get up.

As we were driving, Courtney started on how she hated Gwen. And for some reason, I cracked.

I stopped the car (I was driving this time) and told her to get out. When she didn't listen I gave her the evilest look I could manage.

She started getting out but just before she closed the door, she said the most annoying thing,

"I'm calling my lawyer!" then slammed it shut. I turned the car around and headed back, to Gwen's house.

* * *

R&R


	5. Stupid  Kids?

remember gwen has just finished writing in her diary and she has a visitor

let me explain something. so far the P.O.V's show what happens from there point of view, AT THE SAME TIME

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V

When I open the door there's no one there.

"Stupid kids," I mumble, "I am not in the mood for pranks!" I slam the door hard. After more sleeping and dreaming, I woke to find it was night, so I went to the shower and then got dressed into a fresh pair of black pajamas. After I dried my hair, I heard my doorbell go. _If this is another prank,_ I thought _I will hunt those stupid kids down and kill them!_ But when I opened the door I got the biggest surprise.

* * *

VERY SHORT!

sorry


	6. Back Again

SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE **_HUMONGOUS _**DELAY!

forgive me! I'm going to update VERY quickly like in a few mins for a few chaps coz theyre short and ive been so mean

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V

I step onto Gwen's doormat, but I don't ring the bell for a while. _What if she gets angry, what if she hates me, what if she-_ but without even knowing, I ring the doorbell. As soon as I did, I panicked and hid. I chickened out and don't know why. After she slammed the door shut. I sat outside her house for a while. Before I knew it, it was getting dark. I drove home and had a shower. But, then I drove back to Gwen's. I drew up all my courage and rang the doorbell.

* * *

The chapters will get longer soon! R&R


	7. Sitting

see. quick!

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V

"Duncan?" I exclaimed. What was he doing here? My heart was beating so fast. "W-what are you doing here?" What else could I say?  
"Uh, I er just..." he just stood there. I was still so shocked.  
"Oh, er where are my manners? Come in." I say, breaking the silence. He sits down on the couch.

* * *

I promise they will get longer!


	8. I'm Sorry About

QUICKLY!

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V

She opens the door and she looks shocked. I feel shocked myself. I didn't even reply properly when she asked me what I was doing outside her house. When she invited me in I was even more shocked. I sat and the couch and began to speak.  
"Gwen, I'm sorry about...

* * *

The next chapter will just pick up where it left off it won't give the minds of both people for what's happening at the same time. It'll be like that for a couple of chapters then I'm doing it the way I did it first


	9. Sorry About Her!

yep upate machine... NOT! update machine was broken

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V

…..Courtney" Duncan said. Was he actually apologizing, to me, for Courtney? "She's been horrible to you and I haven't stood up for you," He **really **was apologizing! "Do you forgive me?"

I was still to stunned to speak. So he has noticed that I hate what Courtney does. But should I forgive him?

"I, I, ...  


* * *

They WILL get longer


	10. Forgiveness

after the next chapter theyre gonna be longer

* * *

Duncan's P.O.V

…...forgive you Duncan," Gwen says grinning.

"REALLY?" I exclaim. I didn't actually think she would I was just hoping. "Thank YOU!"

"Your welcome," she says calmly. Shes so awesome. "Would you like some coffee?" she asks. We chat and I told her how I broke up with Courtney earlier and she laughed.

"Ouch! That's harsh," her laughing face is beautiful. Before I knew it it was nearly midnight.

"Oh, I better get going," I say sadly and stand up. She gets up.

* * *

R&R


	11. Popping Popcorn

OK after this one theyre gonna be longer and I'll update tommorrw coz i gotta go to bed coz its night time in aus

* * *

Gwen's P.O.V

"Duncan,wait..." I don't want him to go! "It's starting to rain and I can hear thunder," it was true.

He paused for a second, listening for thunder. In the distance soft 'booms' could be heard. But it seemed to be getting louder and small flashes of light could be seen.

"I guess I'll have to stay!" he says trying to act disappointed but I can hear the happiness in his voice.

"Do you wanna watch the lightning?" I ask. "I love watching lighting!"

"Really? Me too!" he replies.

"OK we can watch on the verandah with some blankets and food!" I make my way to the kitchen and start popping some popcorn.

* * *

nd theyll be longer and better!


	12. On Hiatus

OK guys I am seriously sorry but this story is currently on hiatus.

I will return to it some day but I just have too much to do right now, sorry.


End file.
